Debut
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: There's a first time for everything right? This tale belongs to the Brokeback Mountain Moving On genre. Ennis Del Mar's grandson Rusty, nervously steps into a whole new world, his first date with his new "friend" Jason. Trilogy Part One.


**(Originally posted 9/7/13)**

**A/N Hello all, I need to preface the following trilogy with a note and an accreditation. The following tales are based on original characters created by the amazingly talented author grieving-pln. They are part of the Brokeback Mountain Moving On genre currently residing on live journal dot com. Grieving-pln explores Ennis Del Mar's life post Jack Twist. Future loves, family and friends are lovingly looked at in detail and followed to their logical conclusion. I urge you to read the Mitch Drabbles, you won't regret it.**

**Anyway this tale will introduce you to Rusty, Ennis' sweet-natured man mountain of a grandson, (bashful and awkward as the day is long); as he takes his initial tentative steps towards a future, which should be easier to realise in the early years of the twenty-first century.**

**And so to my tale,**

**Jason has just sent a text to Rusty, who has been sitting nervously in his truck, out-side his house. As Rusty finally approaches his front door, Jason grabs his hand and pulls him inside, transferring his Stetson to his own head.**

**DEBUT**

**Friday evening Oct 26****th**** 2018 (following on directly from Leap).**

Without letting go of his hand, Jason pushed Rusty against the hall wall and placed a quick, sweet kiss on his shocked lips.

"Did not expect that." Rusty stuttered.

"I just wanted to get it out of the way, now we can relax." Jason stated smoothly, with a wink.

"Fancy a drink Cowboy?" He said leading him into the living room.

"Beer's fine" came the reply.

Rusty walked to the centre of the room and took stock. It was a large, airy spacious room. Very male in décor with plenty of black shelves packed with books and chrome accessories. Rusty was used to a more sturdy, rustic environment, this felt very modern.

"Taking an inventory friend?" Jason enquired as he came to rest his chin on Rusty's bulky left shoulder; reaching round his solid form to hand him a bottle.

"Appreciate it" Rusty said taking it in his huge hand and tipping it back quickly.

"Take a seat; you're making the place look untidy."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Rusty plonked himself down straight away, without looking to see where his bottom would land.

Jason watched and chuckled good-naturedly. He was well aware of how nervous Rusty was feeling right now. He actually admired the man in front of him, for calling him up and inviting him out for a drink.

After fourteen months.

Wanting to spare Rusty's blushes in town, Jason had quickly commuted his request, to drinks at his home instead.

"S'lot of books you got there." Rusty noted out loud.

"Came with the place" Jason shot back, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smirk that played about his lips.

"Whut?!" Rusty swivelled his head so quickly towards Jason in shock, they both heard a crack.

"Careful darlin'" Jason immediately admonished Rusty as he reached out a hand to rub at where he thought the sore spot would be. "Was only jokin' I like to read it relaxes me, 'specially History. I like to know what we've done and when we did it."

"Don't think I ev'r finished a whole book in my life, can't sit still, gotta move. Like being outside." Rusty sighed "Looks like we're opposites friend, town and country, sky and earth."

"Opposites attract, you've heard that right?" Jason countered leaning closer "sky and earth makes the perfect day," he moaned softly as he let his lips touch Rusty's once again.

"Gotta point there" Rusty mouthed, losing most of his words directly onto Jason's tongue.

Jason tipped his head back, willingly, to allow more access to his inner sanctum, dislodging Rusty's favourite apparel.

"Hey there, that cost a chunk of change, my Grandpa'll tan your hide if you put a dent in it, ain't a truck." Rusty was quick to point out, whilst trying to grab the hat before it hit the floor.

"No need to holla friend, I hear you, will take more care in future. I was wearin' too many clothes anyway." Jason always saw the positives in everything. Rusty would discover this at his own pace.

Jason watched with amusement as Rusty lovingly checked his hat for damage, before placing it carefully on the armchair opposite; but rather than re-sealing his lips to Jason's, he remained seated, back to his host, facing away from him.

"Now where were we?" Jason murmured as he stroked Rusty's broad back.

As his hand approached his belt, Rusty stood up abruptly.

Ears red, cheeks red, he walked to the centre of the room and picked up his drink for comfort.

"Could do with a re-fill" he stammered, before realising that he now had to make this true, so he frantically glugged down the remaining half of his initial bottle of beer.

"So I see." Jason concurred, pretending not to notice this fine piece of amateur dramatics.

"How about a guided tour?" Jason offered along with his second hit of hospitality. He reasoned that Rusty would appreciate an activity that didn't involve the exchange of saliva - for a while. Taking him gingerly by the arm, Jason showed Rusty his home of three years.

"This here is what we townsfolk call a kitchenette" Jason spread his arms wide, which actually took up all the space the room had to offer.

"I've seen a sink before." Rusty countered.

"Sassy on the first day of the semester, I like that."

This raised a smile from Rusty, his compacted shoulders lowered, just a touch.

"If you'd like to turn on the spot and face the wall behind you, you will be re-acquainted with the living room, now the proud landlord of our quiet new tenant, Mr Stetson."

This produced a genuine belly laugh from Rusty, his eyes shone as he looked fondly at the man; he was previously too scared to continue to touch. A shoulder bump let Jason know, he had jumped his first hurdle. Jason gave two quick nods of the head, he understood completely.

The bathroom and the utilities room held little allure; but then the final door in the flat faced them.

They both stopped before it, apprehensive but for different reasons.

Jason was well aware, that Rusty's previous experience or lack thereof meant that he had a low startle point. He didn't want his copper-haired delight to bolt into the night.

Rusty felt as though he was about to run the race of his life, something that he had spent fourteen months training for. He knew he ought to take slow deep breaths but the oxygen seemed to be pooling in his throat, and not flowing to his lungs. He felt like a smoker.

"And this is where I lay my head." Jason briefly patted the wooden door. "So would ye like another drink, or we can listen to some music if ye want" he said briskly walking away from the portal.

"Whoa there Tonto, didn't your mama ever tell ye, it's rude to leave a guest on the threshold? I know you were 'bout raised better than that."

This time it was Rusty's turn to place a hand on Jason's arm, pulling back towards him.

"Come on then, open up, show me the mess."

Jason shook his head; he almost asked his ears for a second opinion, he was so amazed by Rusty's response.

They laughed, mirth radiated from both their eyes, the result of feeling more and more comfortable with each other.

"Damn cheek." Jason muttered as he took his time sliding past Rusty "I ain't messy boy."

Rusty pulled faces at his back. Jason felt them.

-OOO-

Jason's room was a surprise, in contrast to the rest of the apartment; his bedroom had a distinctly feminine feel to it. There was a four-poster bed for starters. A huge king-sized structure made out of ebony wood, that had delicate pale lemon drapes adorning it. The rest of the room was decorated in harmonising shades of yellow, gold and bronze. His open plan wardrobe revealed all his clothes to be folded neatly on the shelves, in an almost colour co-ordinated fashion. The far corner housed a chair, swathed in shimmering cloth with an ornamental box of chocolates perched elegantly by its side.

"Damn, you weren't lying" Rusty gasped.

"I never lie about the important stuff friend."

Rusty moved forward.

"Ain't never seen food treated like a picture neither. Is it real? Can I eat it?

Before Jason could respond, Rusty had reached out, opened the box and had eaten two of the chocolates.

"Boy that's good."

"Care to share?" Jason moved into Rusty's personal space and hungrily claimed his lips again. He received no resistance when he opened up Rusty's mouth and hooked half-a-chocolate back into his own.

"Wow you've got mad skills" Rusty groaned before his shyness could stop him.

Jason chuckled at this.

"C'mere Cowboy, take a seat."

Jason led Rusty towards the bed, it only took four steps but he felt Rusty pause before taking the final one.

"Just here's fine." Jason took a seat and gently pulled Rusty to his side. Even though the tug was gentle, it still managed to unbalance Rusty, who fell heavily into Jason's lap.

"Sorry, sorry" Rusty spluttered. Looking down, looking away. Looking anywhere but at Jason.

Jason's hand immediately reached for his face and lifted it so it was level with his.

"It's alright, it's alright" he soothingly said. "It's alright" he uttered as though calming a stud.

"I like you, please like me" he tenderly revealed.

Rusty was almost too afraid to look into his eyes.

"I don't wan' to hurt ya" he mumbled.

"You won't."

"I'm too big."

"You're not."

"I don't even know where my hands go."

"Place them here."

Jason guided Rusty's shaking hands to his growing bulge. Rusty was so struck by its heat and size; he gripped it fiercely as though it were a gift that may be retracted.

Jason winced and sat up a little straighter.

"Sorry, aww shoot, I'm hopeless. I better go."

"No!" Jason cried out.

He quickly flipped Rusty over and straddled him. Rusty wasn't the first to be thrown by how strong he really was.

"Stop saying sorry friend. Ye got nothin' to be sorry for; we're fine. Ain't a little slap and tickle if no-one gets slapped."

In his current position Rusty was a captive audience. Jason was lying on top of him, forehead to forehead, chest to chest, groin to groin. Jason could literally feel how much Rusty wanted to stay.

"Staying?" Jason asked already guessing the answer.

"Yes please." Rusty whispered, his face slowly matching his hair colour. Feeling bold he replaced his hands on Jason's desire and rubbed with increasing confidence.

"Like this? Want more? He quirked an eyebrow, managing to maintain eye-contact.

"Yes please." Jason moaned, his breath beginning to leave his body in short spurts.

Rusty unzipped his new friend, lowering his pants and underwear in a move that Jason could have sworn was practised. He schooched down the bed, underneath him until he faced his future. Due to the angle, Jason's cock and balls fell forward onto Rusty's face. He pressed forward, burying his features in their heavy, heady, warmth. He was spoilt for choice, but eventually he decided to lick Jason's balls, sliding his tongue along their surprisingly smooth surface. He nipped at the actual sac and felt each ball in turn hitch up just a fraction. Jason wasn't a natural singer, but he hit notes that the diva of the day would have been proud of.

Encouraged Rusty moved his head and nudged his nose against the stiff goodness of Jason's sword. His tongue traced the thick vein that curved slightly around the shaft all the way to the tip. Jason's excitement was literally leaking out of him.

Rusty kissed that tip, a chaste kiss that was coated with the salty smear of his friend.

Eager now, Rusty took as much of Jason's cock in his mouth as he could manage, which was an impressive amount. He swirled his tongue underneath the ridge, before grazing his teeth up and down the length at a faster and faster pace.

Jason had held himself back. He had had to over-ride his natural responses, in order to ease Rusty into this new realm; but now he had to thrust and thrust wildly. Pleasure and pain were mixed equally. The suction he was experiencing was causing his head to spin, but Rusty's untrained teeth were causing his eyes to water.

"Lord have mercy!" Jason couldn't take any more.

"Whut, whut is it?" Rusty's head sprang up immediately, just in time to catch the fountain that Jason released, square in the eye.

"Arrrghhh" both men screamed.

"Sorry sorry so…" Rusty was cut short.

"Hun, what did I say about that?" Jason was openly laughing now. "C'mere, no wait I'll come to you, you can't see. Baby let me look at you, you ok?"

Rusty screwed up his face while Jason inspected it.

Every feature received a kiss. His lips received two. Jason wiped away the remnants of his geyser, with his shirt. Rusty's eyes widened as his chest slowly came into view. Instinctively he lowered his head and sucked on Jason's nipples.

"Easy with the teeth there Cowboy." Jason teasingly chastised.

"Hmmmmnn"

Jason chuckled some more.

"How is it you're still dressed boy?" Jason soon re-dressed this balance.

It was now his turn to explore this mountain of a man. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in deeply, he smelt hay, iron and sweat.

He smelt man.

He began to sigh as he left a trail of licks, nips and kisses across Rusty's hardened and clearly defined pecs. Moving lower he stroked and fondled his ribs and abs, Rusty's daily physical life evident in every muscle group. Pushing Rusty softly against the counterpane, Jason raised his knees and spread his legs. Rusty watched in wonder as Jason gazed at him in the same way. It wasn't his birthday until next week, but Jason felt as though he'd received his present early.

Rusty was a big man, period.

Bypassing the obvious attraction, Jason's eyes were drawn to Rusty's heavy cheeks. He caressed the flushed flanks. They were trembling, Rusty had never been scrutinised so closely before. Jason followed the line of his crack with his finger; he was rewarded with another tremble. He laughed; long and low and was doubly-rewarded as he saw how this added another inch to his man.

His man.

Jason felt like the luckiest man in the world. His patience had finally paid off. He had refused all offers for over a year, because something told him Rusty would return, somehow.

Rusty should've felt exposed, vulnerable, shy but he didn't. He felt relaxed, joyous and horny as hell.

Over the past year he had tried not to let his mind wander too much. He tried not to think about his missed opportunity. Giving in to temptation on many occasions, he'd tried to focus his thoughts on Jason's lips alone, knowing that if his thoughts strayed any lower, his bedding would have borne the brunt of his wishful thinking.

To be here now, legs akimbo with the support of his Grandpas meant the world to him.

Jason meant the world to him and at this moment Jason held his _world_ in his hand and it felt great.

Burying his finger deeper into Rusty's crevice, Jason held his gaze.

"Tell me what you need."

With an agility which surprised them both, Rusty clambered to his hands and knees, and turned his head.

"Ride me home."

Jason grinned broadly; he'd hoped but never dared to think that he might get to ride his favourite cowboy. Leaning forward he arched over his beau's back and placed his cheek on Rusty's flushed face.

"This ain't never gonna be history" he whispered as he took aim and rode home for the first time.

-OOO-

Comments are always appreciated


End file.
